lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose
Rose is Leo's grandmother and Tasha's mother. She is also the step-grandmother of Adam, Bree, and Chase, and mother-in-law of Donald. She is portrayed by Telma Hopkins. Biography Rose is Leo's grandmother, and Tasha's mother. She is shown to be quite critical of her daughter, and is shown to be mean to her son-in-law, Donald. She is the step grandmother of Adam, Bree, and Chase. Rose is very fond and overprotective of Leo. She does not like lip gloss, text messaging, or glitter for reasons unknown. She comes over to Davenport's home in Exoskeleton vs. Grandma to visit her daughter, son-in-law, and her grandson. She becomes suspicious of Adam, Bree, and Chase and even more suspicious when she sees the exoskeleton robot that Davenport created. Rose later appears in the episode, Prank You Very Much. She ruins hangout time between Janelle and Leo. When Leo wants to have time with Janelle, he programs her transporter GPS to send her home, but accidentally sends her to Mission Creek, Illinois. Rose appears in Merry Glitchmas, and finds out Leo has a bionic arm. She then calls Donald a bad father, which upsets Leo, causing him to stand up to her. Relationships Tasha Davenport Tasha is Rose's daughter. They are shown to be very similar. Tasha once said that Rose was hard on her growing up. They are often visiting each other. Donald Davenport Donald Davenport is Rose's son-in-law. In Prank You Very Much, she didn't like Donald a lot. She hit him with her crutches and Donald was forced to chaperone her while she was injured. In Merry Glitchmas, she called Donald a bad father to Leo. However, Rose loves Donald like Tasha. Leo Dooley Main Article: Roseo Leo Dooley is Rose's grandson. She is very protective over him, mostly show in Prank You Very Much. She also ruins hangout time between him and Janelle. In Twas The Mission Before Christmas, Leo said that she makes a good turkey every Christmas. She was angry when she found out Leo was bionic in Merry Glitchmas. Appearances Season 1 * Exoskeleton vs. Grandma Season 2 * Prank You Very Much Season 3 * Merry Glitchmas (last appearance) Mentions Season 2 *Speed Trapped *Twas the Mission Before Christmas Season 3 *Sink or Swim *Zip It *Three Minus Bree Trivia *Rose tried to straighten Donald's hair. (Merry Glitchmas) *She thinks Leo looks 8 years old. (Merry Glitchmas) *In Exoskeleton vs. Grandma, Tasha said that Rose doesn't just visit, she inspects the house and if she finds anything weird, she will use it as an excuse to move in. *She tells stories from when she was a kid. *In Zip It, Adam said that he likes the smell of her house. *In Exoskeleton vs. Grandma, Rose smiles very little. *Rose saw Chase using his force field in Exoskeleton vs. Grandma. *In Prank You Very Much, she whacked Donald with her crutches. *She likes Chase and even stated it in Exoskeleton vs. Grandma. Chase also helps her sometimes (Speed Trapped). *Her relationship with her daughter is similar to Mother Perry's relationship with Terry Perry, because like Mother Perry, Rose is hard on her daughter. *She was accidentally pranked by Bree and Donald and got a sprained ankle. (Prank You Very Much) *She doesn't like Janelle. *Leo states that Rose makes a great turkey every Christmas. (Twas The Mission Before Christmas) * She called Donald a bad father. (Merry Glitchmas) * She found out about Leo's bionic arm in Merry Glitchmas. * She might also dislike Douglas as she said to Donald, "That's still your flesh and blood", when Donald told her that Douglas was the one who gave Leo bionics. (Merry Glitchmas) * Rose has appeared once every season, except for Season 4. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Non-Bionic Category:Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Anti-Heroes